Venom
by Glo15Bug
Summary: "I swear, my de-" "Shut your mouth. Your tongue has caused enough hell for me. I won't let you poison my head like you did my heart." She growled, steadying her voice. "If he is hurt. I will never forgive you, Grima."


**So... I threw this out there in August 2012... But never published... I kinda think this worked out fairly well... So... let me know what you think? I used Some Skrillex, Withing Temptation, and Darius Rucker to finish it. **

* * *

"You'll always be my ally, right Grima?"

"Of course I will, Eowyn."

She grinned standing and picking up her sword. "Let's go again." Her eyes gleamed. Grima thought quickly.

"Why not we do something less… eh… dangerous? Your uncle wouldn't be pleased to find you cut. It would be my head it'd come down on." He smiled reassuringly. Eowyn frowned but sat down again.

"Honestly I don't think it'll happen, Grima. You're much to calculated to actually connect if you don't want to." She mused putting her chin in her hand and looking out at Rhohan. Was she unintelligent? The only reason I haven't cut her yet is because she's fast as an arrow. She turned to me and I leaned forward, kissing her pale cheek. They quickly changed from pale to a light pink as a blush filled her cheeks.

Eowyn stood up, a bright smile spreading across her thin pink lips.

We often had moments like this. Some more… intimate than others, but she would never let me closer than her dress would allow.

"It's Gondor's riders!" She said pulling away from my embrace one cool evening. She ran down the stone stairs to greet them. She really did seem to have attention issues.

I sighed, glaring venomously at the approaching riders.

* * *

I stepped into the entrance hall of the small castle. Eowyn stood by her brother, Eomer, and cousin, Theodred. She was grinning from ear to ear. In front of them stood the officers of Gondor. At the head Boromir, son of the Stewert who's name I didn't bother to learn. Behind him, in his shadow it seemed, stood his younger brother, Faramir. He was, to my disgust, staring at Eowyn with wide eyes. Theoden interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome to Rohan!" He smiled, spreading his arms wide. I stayed off to the side as the welcome was dispersed. Boromir was speaking with Theoden quietly while Faramir was shyly making his way to Eowyn. That was going to end quickly. I knitted my brow and cut in between them.

"My sweet Eowyn, would you like to come down to the great hall with me?" I smirked feeling her brother, cousin, and that fool behind me staring at me. She blinked in surprise.

"Why, certainly, Grima." She stepped around me. "Forgive him, Lord Faramir, would you like to join us?" I let out a groan.

* * *

What could I do? She had invited him. He agreed. Splendid. Once we exited the earshot of her brother I leaned over to her. "You didn't catch my hint that I wanted to be ALONE with you?" She looked over at me.

Faramir casually slid in between us. He and I stopped walking. "And did you not catch the hint that it would have been improper for me to allow that?" He looked me dead in the eye. Blue against blue. It was a dare. I could see it in his eyes. Eomer called down the hall, interrupting our death match.

"Eowyn! Uncle wishes to speak with you." He stopped shot when he saw her pushing us apart.

"Stop it, Grima! He is a guest." She said, pushing me back with her hands on my chest.

"Eowyn?" Eomer pressed. She turned her usual sugary sweet self again.

"I'm coming, Brother!" She ran down the hall, entwining her arm with her older brother's. They vanished through the corridor to the Throne Room. I turned to Faramir once more and he was walking the opposite way down the hall.

* * *

In the days that followed, I saw less and less of Eowyn. She was constantly surrounded with the officers who took an instant weakness to her. Every time I saw her, she was batting an eyelash, or slapping a curious hand. To my great irritation and dismay, Lord Faramir was usually a step ahead of her in keeping the officers in check. Boromir seemed to catch her attention more than Faramir, adding to my irritation.

Once evening, she was sitting alone on the back steps. I jumped on the opportunity, and sat right next to her.

"Ah, hello, Grima." She smiled softly watching the sunset. I smiled back.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, my Lady?" I said sitting straight up. She was leaned over something. She nodded absent-mindedly and I could tell I didn't have her full attention. "What is it you have there, Eowyn?" I looked over her shoulder and her head shot up, inches from mine. I heard footsteps behind me. With a sigh of contempt, I closed the distance and connected our lips to show that I DIDN'T want to be disturbed.

"I see you've made a decision, then, Lady Eowyn." The voice I recognized as Lord Boromir's spoke from behind us.

She jerked away from me and was on her feet. Staring at me on horror, she looked over at Lord Boromir who had a look I've never seen on his face.

"N-no…" She stammered. I'd never before seen Lady Eowyn blush as madly as she did then. I looked up at her. She still had that look of horror on her face and she bypassed both of us standing in the doorway.

I picked up the paper she had dropped when she darted back the hall. It was a note._ Give me your answer tonight with the sunset._ I looked up at Boromir. I was standing now. I glanced up at the man who towered over me, even from three feet away. There was something in his posture that made me want to flee.

"Something tells me, Lady Eowyn didn't give you consent to do that. Keep your tongue behind your teeth next time, Wormtongue." He followed her down the hall.

* * *

Standing in the air of autumn, I felt a strong breeze blow through my ebony hair. I turned around and there was some kind of strange man standing there. He had a strange staff with him.

"Grima, listen carefully. My name is Saruman the White." He's a wizard? Why is he coming to me? "I have a proposition for you. I will allow you to be Stewert over Rohan. But in order to do that, you'll have to get me hold of Theoden, King." I blinked in shock.

"Why?" For once my tongue lacked the eloquence to out speak someone. Saruman scoffed.

"Do you honestly think he is merely going to hand the kingdom to his servant? You have to bring him to a level below you in order to take it from him." I studied Saruman for a long moment. Sizing up his argument before replying.

"Even if I were to destroy Theoden. He has a son. Would Theodred not take the throne after his father?" Once again, Saruman scoffed. He held out a gold ring. It was lined with some kind of dark green gem… I guessed emerald.

"Wear this and you will be able to control whomever you please. And as for his son, I can settle that. Just make sure, 'Theodred' is out of reach from quick aid." I blinked and the wizard was gone.

* * *

I stepped into the courtyard, and met Lord Faramir.

"We take our leave, Grima. Take care of her. Or you'll regret it." He warned looking down at me. He was not much shorter than his brother. I smiled bowing low.

"I wouldn't dare harm her in any way." I smiled, slightly baring my teeth. Faramir looked convinced. I waved to the group with a false smile.

* * *

Eowyn returned to her usual self. She trained sword fighting with Theodred, horse riding with Eomer, and worried about her uncle who seemed to be falling invalid. I was actually pleased with how he began relying more and more on me. Somethings were slightly difficult to decide, but I adapted easily.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, I stepped inside the doorway to Theodred's room. He looked up at me for a moment, and then slammed his book shut and stood.

"Yes, Grima? To what do I have the honor of this visit?" He snapped, curtly. I smiled, courteously bowing to him. "Stop wasting my time. What is it?"

"My lord wishes that you hurry to the Ford of Isen. Orcs have been spotted there." That was all I needed to say. His sword was in his hand and his blur rushed past me.

* * *

A few days past. Eowyn burst into the main hall one cold morning.

"Eomer! Please! I think something has happened to Theodred!" I frowned standing.

"Why, my sweet. That's ridiculous!" She gritted her teeth.

"You're a fool!" She shouted brushing past me angrily. Eomer stood and turned to Theoden.

"My lord, do you want us to go?" I rushed to his side.

"He wants to desert. TO disobey your orders and check on our son as if he is incapable." I let out a shout as something shoved me to the floor. I gazed up and Eowyn's tear-filled eyes met mine.

"What has happened to the you?" She cried.

"My lady, I-" She shook her head.

"Be silent!" She screamed, turning to Eomer. "Go find him. I think something was planned." She whipped around, facing me. "And I think it is he who planned it."

Eomer nodded, suddenly looking frantic. I shook my head.

"I swear, my de-"

"Shut your mouth. Your forked tongue has caused enough hell for me. I won't let you poison my head like you did my heart." She growled, steadying her voice. "If he is hurt. I will never forgive you, Grima." Eowyn spun, her dress, and soft yellow hair adding a dramatic effect. I knew if I said nothing, she'd be gone forever.

"I couldn't have gotten into your heart without going through your head, first, beautiful Eowyn." I quietly spoke. She stopped. I heard her sobs across the room. She stayed there as I slowly approached her. I slid my fingers down her pale neck and kissed her gently below her ear. She whipped around, forcing her elbow into my chest as hard as she could, flooring me.

"You are a snake." She whispered. I heard her footsteps fade as she floated down the stone hallway away from me.

* * *

**I stopped here on purpose because the end of it is actually the scenes in the movie... I'm not quite sure why I did it that way... but if you've read any of my other stories... My fingers do the work and I watch the screen curiously... I don't know if this should be more than just a one-shot... Tell me what you think!**


End file.
